


Heaven with You

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heaven, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Awesomegabester-sketchart that is needed <315x20 Dean arrives in heaven to find Cas and Hunter! Corp Dean already made connection.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Heaven with You

**Author's Note:**

> 15x20 Dean arrives in heaven to find Cas and Hunter! Corp Dean already made connection. How to confess when he's other odd counter part knows just how to take care of an angel?

Dean parked the impala outside a familiar cabin in the middle of the woods. It looked so familiar he’s sure it was the same design as the one back in the living world. He smiled as he shut the impala door close. Typical Cas, always the sap. Dean couldn’t wait to see his sappy face– the face of the one who loved him-and tell him exactly how they are both going to talk about it-and heaven’s they have an eternity to talk, heaven to share.

He goes up the porch and didn’t bother knocking. Cas is an angel, and he’s sure Cas knows he’s already here. Why his angel didn’t meet up with him first thing might just be out of embarassment. Time to kiss that out of Cas, Dean itches to see him.

He steps inside the cabin and looked around. It was simple but much larger on the inside. There were plenty of doors and what-are those cowboy portraits on the wall?

Dean chuckles as he inspects all portrait that Cas probably arranged by year. Worth the shot making an angel sit with him in the Dean Cave. Aww, he wondered if Cas made a Dean cave here? Somewhere they can cuddle. He hears voices from the corridor and strolls toward the source. His stomach flutters at the thought of Castiel and the many things he wants Cas to know, wants Cas to hear when he stops dead outside the door of the room.

Dean blinks. Cas is there seated on a chair busy with work looking comfortable in some preppy clothes but this wasn’t what knocked Dean’s brain away, it was someone behind Cas -someone massaging his shoulders so intimately you’d think…

“You gotta take a break now and then, sunshine.”

“Hey!” Dean growls.

Cas and the other dead-man-walking-Dean- glance up. Cas wears these spectacles that really brought out the color of his eyes and Dean… Dean just sees red at the pair of hands _fondling his angel shoulder._

[](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/)

“Dean.” Cas breathes out like he didn’t notice.

“Yes, Cas baby?” The other-fuck Dean croons.

Dean glowers. The fuck heaven is this?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Cas deserves to be swept away by another Dean Winchester ❤


End file.
